


the stars are on your side

by SuburbanSun



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun
Summary: A collection of 911 Lone Star minifics I've written for prompts on Tumblr.Latest addition: Tarlos + TK finds a kitten outside Carlos' apartment
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	1. tarlos + TK can't change a flat tire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place to compile any and all 911 Lone Star minifics I post on Tumblr-- probably mostly Tarlos, but more characters/pairings/tags will be added as needed! I'm [unbreakablejemmasimmons](https://unbreakablejemmasimmons.tumblr.com/) over there, for reference.
> 
> Title from Stars Are On Your Side by Ross Copperman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bellakitse's tumblr prompt: "Tarlos - TK can't change a flat tire"

Carlos rolled down the window as he pulled his cruiser into the drugstore parking lot, letting out a low whistle. TK looked up from his perch on the trunk of his car and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t say it,” TK pleaded, hopping down.

Carlos smirked and stepped out of the car. “Don’t say what?”

“TK, a car’s a big responsibility,” TK began in a deep voice, furrowing his brow and wagging his finger facetiously. “TK, you shouldn’t be driving something you don’t know how to take care of. TK, how’d you make it all the way to 27 without learning how to change a tire?”

Carlos quirked an eyebrow and held out his hand. After a moment, TK sighed and dropped his keys into Carlos’ waiting palm.

“I’m not here to lecture you, city boy,” he said, popping the trunk with the key fob. Then, leaning into TK’s space, their faces inches apart: “I’m here to show you how it’s done.”

TK fought a smile. “Is this a public service, Officer? Helping damsels in distress like me who’re stranded on the side of the road?”

Carlos stepped around TK to open the trunk and take stock of what he needed. Luckily, the car had come with a spare. He leaned back to peer at TK. “Just doing my sworn duty.” He pulled out a jack, then shrugged. “And if I get all sweaty and hot in the process… at least my shift’s over in 45 minutes, and I can go take a shower.”

“There room in that shower for two?” TK asked, biting his lip.

“Get over here and help me, and we’ll see.”

It took Carlos twice as long as it should have to change the tire with TK distracting him. The shower afterward made the extra time well worth it.


	2. tarlos + TK burns the food he was cooking for Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon tumblr prompt: "TK burns the food he was cooking for Carlos"

“What the hell, man?”

It’s not the greeting Carlos expects when he opens the door to his own apartment. He frowns at the chaos inside: half his kitchen cabinets are open; every bowl seems to be out on the countertop, and TK is standing in the middle of it all, a look of consternation on his face and a streak of flour in his hair.

“Hello to you too,” Carlos says, shutting the door behind him. “I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

TK puts both hands on his hips, his frown slipping just a little. “You kinda ruined the surprise, you know.”

Carlos raises both eyebrows as he moves toward the kitchen. “Surprise?” 

“Did you think you’d get through your birthday with no surprises?” TK greets him with a kiss, just a peck at first, but Carlos holds him close, one hand clutching his hip. 

“Mmm,” Carlos says, pulling back just slightly, his nose still brushing TK’s. “Sergeant Andrews told me to head out early. That was a surprise.” 

“I meant a surprise from your boyfriend,” TK says, taking a step back. Carlos can’t help but smile at him, reaching up to brush a bit of the flour out of his hair.

“So what’s the surprise?”

TK pouts. “Well, it was going to be a cake. But I didn’t expect you home for a couple hours. I’m not even done with the batter.” 

Carlos lets his hand drift down to cup TK’s jaw, his fingertips stroking lightly against his neck. “Well. How about you pretend I’m _not_ home. I’ll go get changed, take a shower. Hang out in my room until you’re ready. How’s that sound?” 

TK bites his lip, scrunching up one eye as he hesitates. “I’m only saying yes because Grace helped me find this recipe, and I really think you’re gonna like it.” 

Carlos chuckles. “Okay. Get to baking.” He kisses the corner of TK’s mouth and starts to back away toward the hallway that leads to his room, unbuttoning his uniform shirt as he goes. “You know where I’ll be, if you need me.” He’s never seen TK look so conflicted, as he tears his eyes away from Carlos to gaze at the bowl full of cake batter, then looks back, groaning in frustration.

“Okay, okay! I’m going to finish this. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

“Like I said—”

“Yeah, yeah,” TK says. “I know where you’ll be.” Then, with a smile on his face that’s soft and sincere: “Happy birthday, baby.”

Carlos grins, and winks as he heads for the bedroom. Once there, he takes his time putting his clothes away and getting in the shower, letting the steam warm his skin and wet his curls. His eyes are closed when he hears the curtain pushed aside, and he’s not surprised to open them to see TK, his gaze heated and eager.

“Hey, birthday boy. The cake needs to be in the oven for 25 to 32 minutes,” he says, smirking. “I figured maybe you could help me think of something to do while we wait.”

Stepping back, Carlos gestures for him to step in. “I’m sure we can come up with something.”

By the time they’re finished, the cake is burned beyond all recognition.

Luckily, cake wasn’t what the birthday boy was craving, anyway.


	3. tarlos + a cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anonymous Tumblr prompt: Carlos is used to taking care of himself so when he cuts his hand he just goes to the bathroom to take care of it. Tk is pissed/worried that Carlos didn't even ask for help when he is right there

“What goes better with whatever you’re making: indie folk or old-school country?” TK called over his shoulder as he crouched in front of Carlos’ record collection. 

“Your pick,” Carlos responded from the kitchen, his voice muffled by cooking sounds: the sizzle of veggies on the stove, the clank of metal pans, the rush of water in the sink.

TK shrugged, then picked a record to put on the turntable. “You know, I’m beginning to feel like you’re spoiling me,” he said teasingly. “You’re cooking for me, you’re letting me pick the music…”

Carlos chuckled. “Who do you think is doing the dishes later?” 

TK had his mouth open to respond, but before he could get a word out, he was interrupted by a muttered, “ah, _fuck_ ,” from Carlos. Frowning, he turned around to see Carlos disappear around the corner.

“Everything okay?” TK called out, standing. When Carlos didn’t answer, he followed him, seeing light flooding into the hallway from the half-open bathroom door. TK gave a cursory knock as he pushed it open, his eyes widening when he saw Carlos standing at the bathroom sink, running water over one finger. The water ran pink, and TK’s wide eyes met Carlos’ gaze in the mirror. “This doesn’t look okay.” 

Carlos shook his head with a sigh. “I’m _fine_ , Ty. It’s just a little cut. It happens, and I wasn’t paying enough attention to what I was doing.” He smirked. “I was too distracted by you.” 

TK rolled his eyes, torn between wanting to step in and take over and the knowledge that his boyfriend was a grown man who could handle himself. “Don’t deflect. How deep is it?”

“Not very.” Carlos inspected his finger, then held it up, shutting off the faucet. “See? The bleeding’s mostly stopped. I just need one of these…” He rummaged in his medicine cabinet for a moment before pulling out a box of Band-Aids. “And I’ll be just fine. Won’t even let dinner burn.” 

Peering at Carlos’ finger, TK furrowed his brow. It _did_ look like a superficial cut… but that didn’t stop him from feeling worried.

“Want to help me out here?” Carlos offered, holding out the unwrapped bandage. “Put some of that medic training to good use?” 

Begrudgingly, TK took the Band-Aid from him and began to open it. “Oh, so _now_ you remember what your boyfriend does for a living.” He stepped closer to Carlos, taking his hand and gently wrapping the Band-Aid around the edge of his index finger. For good measure, he pulled it to his mouth to press a soft kiss where bandage met skin. 

“I never _forget_ what you do for a living,” Carlos said, linking their hands together. “I just don’t need emergency medical assistance for a little slice from a paring knife.”

“You need to be careful,” TK insisted, his voice soft. He knew he was overreacting, just a bit, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stand the idea of anything bad happening to Carlos, not ever. 

“I _am_ careful, Ty.” Carlos sighed. “Buuut if it makes you feel better, how about I let you know the next time I get hurt? I may not need your expertise, but I’ll always want your support.” 

TK raised his eyebrows. “Even a papercut?” 

Carlos laughed, moving forward to slide both hands around TK’s waist. “Even a papercut.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” TK said, poking a finger against Carlos’ chest as he leaned in. 

“Mmhmm. You better,” Carlos murmured, his eyes slipping shut as he kissed TK, soft and reassuring. “Now let’s go finish dinner, hmm?”

“Maybe _I_ should cook tonight. You’re injured,” TK said as he backed out of the bathroom, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the horrified look on Carlos’ face. “Okay, okay. I get it, I suck at cooking. I’m just doomed to be your forever sous chef.” 

The look on Carlos’ face as he trailed TK back to the kitchen was so fond that it chased out the last of the worry in TK’s heart, replacing it with something warm and bright and real.

And when Carlos texted him from work the following week to let him know he’d stubbed his toe, TK knew that everything was going to be okay. 


	4. tarlos + accidental kitten acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Tumblr anon, who requested: "Tk finds a kitten near carlos' place and takes it with him. Carlos is just mildly surprised with their new family member."

Carlos yawned as he unlocked the door to his apartment, exhausted from a long, eventful shift. He hoped TK wouldn’t be disappointed that all he wanted to do was fall into bed for a solid 9 or 10 hours of sleep. 

“Hey, baby, I know I said I’d cook a late dinner tonight, but I’m—” He stopped short at the sight that greeted him on the couch. TK was sprawled out on his back, one arm folded underneath his head, and on top of his chest, a tiny kitten was curled up and fast asleep. 

“Shh.” TK held a finger up to his lips. “She’s sleeping.” 

“I can see that.” Carlos set his bag down and crossed the room to kneel next to the couch, dropping a quick kiss to TK’s forehead. “So who is this little girl?” he asked, his voice low.

“She was hiding under the bushes out front when I got here.” TK shifted to look at Carlos as best he could without disturbing the kitten, who just continued to purr softly. Carlos couldn’t help but run the back of his knuckles gently over her soft fur. “I coaxed her out with a can of tuna, and then she wouldn’t stop following me around, so I _had_ to bring her in.” He furrowed his brow. “You’re not mad, are you? We haven’t really talked about where you stand on pets.”

“How could I be mad at this sweet little face?” Carlos leaned in to get a better look at the cat. “I don’t see a collar or tag or anything… you think she’s a stray?” 

TK shrugged. “I thought I’d take her to the vet tomorrow and see what they say. But if she doesn’t belong to anyone, I thought… maybe you could keep her here?” 

Carlos raised his eyebrows. “Me?” 

“My dad’s allergic to cats, so I can’t really take her to our place. And I’d take her to the station, but who knows how Buttercup would react.” 

“I’ve never had a cat before,” Carlos said, reaching out to pet her again. His other hand drifted up to settle in TK’s hair, stroking it lightly. TK’s eyes slipped shut, a small smile on his face. “I’m not against having a pet or anything. Just always figured my work schedule was a little too unpredictable.”

“Well,” TK began, opening his eyes to gaze up at Carlos hopefully. “I was actually thinking maybe she could be _ours_. And that way, even when our shifts don’t line up, one of us will be around to take care of her.” 

Carlos felt his pulse quickening. “Ours?” 

“Yeah.” With his free hand, TK started to fiddle with one of the strings from his hoodie. “I know I don’t technically live here, but—”

“—but maybe you could. If you wanted to.” 

TK’s hand stilled. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Carlos took a breath, one corner of his mouth quirking up in a nervous half-smile. “I’ve kinda been working up the nerve to ask you for awhile now. If it’s what you want, of course.” 

“It’s definitely what I want,” TK answered with a grin. 

“Okay, good,” Carlos said, leaning in for a kiss while still being careful not to disturb their guest. He smiled against TK’s lips. “And also, yes.”

“Yes to what?” 

Carlos pulled back so he could see TK. “Yes, let’s keep her. I want you both to move in.” 

TK’s answering smile made Carlos feel warm all over. He hadn’t expected to make so many life changes in one night, but if it meant he got to come home every day to the sight of TK and their kitten all cuddled up together on their couch? Then change was definitely a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hang out on tumblr? I'm [unbreakablejemmasimmons](https://unbreakablejemmasimmons.tumblr.com/) over there!


End file.
